Vex
This page is focused on Lore and in-game informations of the Vex. For the category page, see Category:Vex. The Vex are a race of cybernetic time-travelling beings that dedicate to what is only known as the Project. Overview The Vex were created by an unknown species in the Solar System in a distant future. After determining they were superior to them, the Vex anihilated their creators and shaped their world - Uranus - into the very vision they sought, a perfect world of mechanic arrays that could be controled in every aspect by them. Not satisfied, the Vex developed a time and space travelling quantum engine so they could travel to our time and colonize our Solar System while we were still too primitive to stop them from doing it. They created a super-computer mainframes network called the Belic Mind, which they use in a similar way to our Internet, to transfer all data they acknowledge into the Vex collective, an array that connects all Vex in a single mind. In Destiny, they attempted to master the energies known as the Light, provenient from The Traveller, and the Dark, provenient from the moon Io's core, for with both of them they would pratically have control over life and death. They were, however, unable to control either of them, which resulted in them being expurged of Io when The Guardian and T-14 arrived in Io to destroy the Black Garden, source of the Dark's power. In Destiny 2, Positions * Goblins - Simple ground enemies that shoot out projectiles and move at slow speed. After receiving high portions of damage, they enter a Doomed State in which they walk slower but shoot faster. ** Hobgoblins - Have more Health and, if not killed in the period of 1.5 seconds, activates a Repair Shield for 3 seconds, coming back with total Health. The Repair Shield recharges in 20 seconds. ** Juggernauts - Already spawn in Doomed State and explode when reaching a certain distance to the enemy, creating a Confluxal Puddle in the ground that causes damage. * Minotaurs - Bigger ground enemies with more robust resistence and more lethal weapons, posses a lethal melee attack that shreads-off a large quantity of Health. ** Colossus - Huge Minotaurs that posses more projectile damage and Health. * Krakens - Huge ground enemies that posses an extremely big Health and resistence, also possesses more firepower and more lethal melee attacks, but move considerably slower. * Swarms - Small flying enemies that are delicate but can be dangerous in large quanities. * Hydras - Bigger flying enemies that posses three Particle Barriers that rotate around, leaving small gaps from which they can be hit. Posses a considerably large amount of Health and don't have as much firepower, but spawn smaller enemies when kept alive for too long. * Axis Minds - Huge flying enemies that posses an initial Tactic Shield that can be broken by damage, they are not quite resistent but have lethal firepower and spawn smaller enemies almost at all times. * Cyclops - Non-moving enemies that posses overwhelming firepower and not as much Health, but their only weak spots are their eyes, in which hits count as Headshot damage. When their Health reaches the aproximately further half, they enter Frenzy, in which they shot out projectiles to multiple directions and their eyes become very vulnerable for 10 seconds. In midst of this time, Cyclops spawn smaller groups of enemies to defend them. Notable Members * Atheon, Vex Warmind - Leader * The Precurssor Progenity - Oldest Members, Dark Garden Project Managers * Lineum, Architect of Centaurons - Nessus Project Manager Trivia * It is notable most of Vex positions' names are inspired by mythological creatures, most of them from the popular ancient Greek religion and mythos. Examples of these are Goblins, Minotaurs, Colossus, Krakens, Hydras, Cyclops, and various others. Gallery External Links